A Demon's Love
by SkylarStonewolf
Summary: Betrayed by those he thought he could trust, Allen Walker is sentenced to death. Refusing to accept his fate he begins to plan his escape. What he wasn't counting on was the help of two very powerful demons. He defiantly wasn't expecting to fall for the two of them... This is a Yaoi fanfiction. If you do not agree with same sex relationships please refrain from reading.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an Idea my brother and I came up with on a 27 hour drive from Colorado back home. This is a yaoi fanfiction THIS MEANS HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS! IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP LEAVE NOW! This will be an mpreg fanfiction as well. I know I should really be working on my other fanfiction first, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Rest assured I will be continuing my Harry Potter Fanfiction and I will be posting chapters again soon.**

 **This fanfiction will mostly follow the -Man time line and takes place after the scene in the ark when Allen is being put under investigation. As for Black Butler, this story takes place after the 2** **nd** **season and does NOT follow the third.**

 **Ages: Sebastion: 315 / Physical Appearence: 27**

 **Ciel: 20**

 **Allen: 18**

 **Pairings: Main: Sebastion/Ciel/Allen**

 **Side: Claude/Alois, Tyki/Lavi**

 **Past: Kanda/Allen**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, Threesome, Violence, Sexual content.**

 **Rating: M, 17+**

 **I do not own, nor do I have any rights to, any of the characters or plot lines of either Black Butler, or D. Gray-Man, they belong to their original creators.**

 **The next authors note won't be as long. Now that all of the warnings are out of the way.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen hung his head in defeat. Even after everything he had done for the order, here he was sitting in a cell.

When the order had told him of their suspicions that Allen was the 14th Noah, he was surprised.

When they said they wanted to put a 24 hour watch on him, he was concerned, but said nothing.

When they told him he was being put on trial for treason, he was angry. They had _no_ right to do this to him.

And yet, here he was. Sitting alone in a dark cell in the pits of the order. What surprised him the most however, was the reaction from his friends.

Every. Single. One. Had turned their backs on him. Even Kanda. His supposed 'Boyfriend'.

Kanda and Allen had begun to develop a more personal relationship around two months ago and while they were moving slowly, they had both seen potential in the relationship. Had the light kisses and kind words meant nothing?

He had never felt so alone.

Allen had been sitting in a cold cell with no food or water for what he guess to be about three days. Making today his 18th birthday.

"Happy birthday to me," Allen mumbled to himself bitterly.

"Yeah, this trial is gonna be a joke. Everyone knows they are gonna kill the kid anyways."

Allen quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as the guard patrol passed.

"Look at him. What a monster. As if they would actually give him a 'fair' trial."

The guard's voices slowly drifted off as they continued their patrol down the line of cells.

Allen quickly made his decision. He had to try and escape.

As he sat in his cell plotting, he began to wonder how it would work. He had nowhere to go. The order was trying to kill him and he would never be accepted by the Noah. He also had to worry about the order finding him. It's not like he had a very common appearance. In fact, with his shoulder length white hair, his blackened left arm, and the red pentacle carved into the skin above his left eye, you could say that Allen stood out quite a bit in a crowd.

Still, at least if he could escape, he would have a chance.

Allen closed his eyes as his escape plan formed in his mind. If things were going to go as planned, he needed to rest while he could. He was already weak from the lack of food the last few days.

Time passed swiftly and Allen woke with a determination to make it out of this place.

It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter we are switching over to the Black Butler side of things.**

 **Helpful criticism is welcome, Flames will be used to make delicious food, and**

 **I do not own nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or plot lines of either Black butler, or D. Gray-Man, they belong to their original creators.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ciel, if we do not leave soon we will miss our train." Sebastion's smooth voice rang out from across the room.

Ciel sat up slowly and tried to remember what was going on around him. As he woke up more he recognized what Sebastion had said and started to get out of bed and prepare for the day.

As Ciel got dressed he took his time to recall the details of the situation.

After all of the drama that had taken place with Alois, Ciel had gone back to a similar life to the one he had lived before. The only difference being the change in relationship between Sebastion and him. As things had settled and Ciel began to age, he and Sebastion had begun a romantic life together as demonic mates. The process had taken time, but now that they were tied together in a permanent matter they both felt more secure in their feelings for one another. Even with that feeling though, they both recognized that something was missing and with this feeling came the revelation that they had a third mate somewhere waiting to be found. Ciel wondered to himself how this third person would affect the relationship between him and Sebastion. Would this person be more dominant then he was? More dominant than Sebastion? Or would he be another submissive such as Ciel was?

Ciel remembered back when he had been changed into a demon. Sebastion had explained to him the difference between a dominant demon and a submissive demon.

" _Now, when a demon is first created he or she will either be a dominant or a submissive. A dominant demon will grow in both size and strength during their transformation, where as a submissive demon will gain a more feminine appearance as well as a more visible sign of their inner demon. In your case, you are a submissive cat demon. Therefor you are smaller in size and have your cat ears and tail visible at all times. Another difference being that all submissives can bear children regardless of their gender."_

Back then, Ciel had fainted, but over the years he had grown to accept who he was and enjoy the attentions of his dominant mate and at 20 years old he was ready to take the next step and begin his search with Sebastion for their third and final mate.

Before he could begin to think about looking for their third mate though, he had a mission to complete. Her majesty had contacted him a few days ago with worries over what was occurring in England. From the ever increasing amount of Akuma to the issues occurring at the European branch of the Black Order, an exorcist group that was founded to fight the Akuma.

Which brought him to his current situation. Trying to make it to the train that would take then to the Vatican where the Black Order was located. He was under orders to gather information on the performance and possible corruption of the Black Order.

Sighing, Ciel quickly finished getting ready and followed Sebastion to the waiting carriage that would take them to the train station. The train ride would take a few hours, it would be late in the afternoon before they made it to the Vatican. Ciel looked out the carriage window and accepted that today would be a very long day.

Little did Ciel know, today was going to change everything.


End file.
